Dragon Age: Origins (soundtrack)
Dragon Age: Origins - Soundtrack is the soundtrack for the game Dragon Age: Origins, released on November 3rd, 2009. It was composed and arranged by Inon Zur, an Israeli American award-winning music composer.Inon Zur in wikipedia An 18-track album, containing seven tracks not on the "official" album is included in the Collector's Edition of the game. The "official" album may be purchased separately. Awards The song I Am The One, written by Inon Zur and Aubrey Ashburn and performed by Aubrey Ashburn, won the Hollywood Music in Media Award in 2009 for "Best Original Song – Video Game".Hollywood Music in Media Award 2009 Winners Simon Pressley of BioWare EA also won the Hollywood Music in Media Award in 2009 for "Outstanding Music Supervision - Video Game".Hollywood Music in Media Award 2009 Winners Track listing Leliana's Song DLC Album # Leliana's Song - 0:59 # Day in a Life - 1:26 # Evening and Night - 2:03 # Leliana's Dance - 1:59 # Sorrow - 1:30 # In the Dungeon - 1:33 # Market Place - 1:23 # Street Fight - 1:31 Official Soundtrack Album # Dragon Age: Origins - 2:49 # I Am The One (High Fantasy Version) - 4:03 # The Chantry's Hubris - 3:16 # Elves At The Mercy Of Man - 1:21 # The Dwarven Nobles - 1:07 # Mages In Their Chantry - 2:01 # The Common Dwarf - 1:24 # The Dalish - 1:18 # Human Nobility - 1:21 # Ruins Of Ostagar - 1:18 # Enter The Korcari Wilds - 1:06 # Darkspawn In The Wilds - 1:13 # Join The Grey Wardens - 1:53 # The Betrayal - 3:01 # The Party Camp - 0:44 # Battle The Darkspawn Hordes - 1:05 # The Endless Wave Of Hurlocks - 1:06 # The Dalish Elves Encampment - 1:18 # Urn Of Sacred Ashes - 1:01 # Haven! - 1:07 # Battle For The Urn - 1:06 # Attack On Denerim - 1:06 # The Dungeons Of Landsmeet - 1:12 # Dungeons And Dungeons - 1:13 # Howe - 1:08 # The Battle Of Lothering Village - 2:18 # Ferelden At War - 2:57 # Lelianna's Song sic - 2:33 # King Edrin sic - 1:31 # The Deep Roads - 1:20 # Battle The Blight - 1:05 # To Kill An Ogre - 3:09 # Challenge An Arch Demon sic - 3:12 # The Coronation - 1:03 # I Am The One (Dark Fantasy Version) Collector's Edition Soundtrack Album # Dragon Age - Origins # Ruins of Ostagar # Elves at the Mercy of Men # The Dwarven Nobles # The Circle Tower - 1:07 # Mages in Their Chantry # Human Nobility # Rise of the Darkspawn - 5:06 # Tavern Brawl - 1:15 # The Grey Warden Legacy - 0:43 # The Realm of Orzammar - 1:18 # The Urn of Sacred Ashes # Lelianna's Song sic # The Deep Roads # The Nature of the Beast - 1:30 # Ferelden at War # I am the One # I am the One – DJ Killa Jewel Remix - 3:21 References Category:Game soundtracks Category:Real world articles Category:Dragon Age: Origins